james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Abitur Prüfung über Avaatar
Hallo, ich muss für eine mündliche Abiturprüfung im Fach Englisch den Film Avatar vorstellen. Genauer gesagt müssen Themen, die im Film angesprochen werden, mit Themen aus den für das Abitur relevanten Büchern verglichen werden (es handelt sich hier um J. Conrad's Outpost of Progress, Force of Circumstances von Maugham und Shooting an Elephant.. Geschichten, die um das Jahr 1890-1920 spielen und die Kolonalisierung des Britischen Empires beschreibt..) Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir bei meiner Präsentation weiterhelfen. Welche Themen werden im Film denn aufgegriffen? Außer Rassismus, Naturverbundenheit und vielleicht noch der Hybris der Menschen? Grüße, Malouu Hallo 91.89.133.193 * 1. Wieso meldest Du dich denn nicht an? Macht vieles einfacher. * 2. Wieso erstellst Du denn 2 Beiträge? (Forum:Avatar_Prüfung_Abitur) * 2.1 und dann auch noch mit (für dieses Wiki) krassem Schreibfehler (Av''aa''tar) * 3. Wie ist denn dein Name? Malou?? oder Malouu?? * 4. Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass Du dir den Film noch nicht angesehen hast......? --Redrivervalley 10:10, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, vielen Dank zunächst für deine schnelle Rückmeldung. Hab' mich nun angemeldet. Mein erster Beitrag wurde bei mir nicht mehr angezeigt, deshalb dieser neue Thread hier. Der Threadtitel lässt sich nicht korrigieren? Ich habe mir den Film mittlerweile zum dritten Mal angeschaut, hab' mir sogar extra die BluRay zugelegt.. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen :) Grüße :In zwei anderen Foren, in denen du ein Thema dazu erstellt hast, hast du geschrieben, dass es sich um ein Referat handelt, um deine Note zu verbessern, und nicht um eine mündliche Abiturprüfung. Was ist denn nun richtig? Geht es dabei hauptsächlich um den Vergleich der Themen oder sollst du die Themen in Avatar auch mit Hintergrund aus der realen Welt füllen? Avatar bietet eigentlich genug Themen, um stundenlang über die Bezüge zur realen Welt referieren zu können. Als erste Anlaufstelle könntest du dich durch die Reviews auf IMDB durcharbeiten. Dort sind rund 500 Kritiken und 2700 User Reviews verlinkt. Wenn du ein bisschen mehr zusammengetragen hast und das hier stichpunktartig beschreibst, kann ich dir sicher noch ein paar weitere Hinweise geben. Bitte unterschreibe alle Beiträge mit 4 Tilden, damit man leichter sieht, von wem sie stammen. Faern. 17:24, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : :Hallo :) : :Vorweg: Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal in so einem wiki, bin bisher nur "normale" Foren gewöhnt und kenne mich daher (noch) nicht so gut aus hier.. : :Das Referat kann als mündliche Abiturvorprüfung verstanden werden. Ich bin leider von einem zweier Schnitt abgerutscht, deshalb kann ich durch diese Präsentation - sollte sie dementsprechend gut ausfallen - meinen Englischschnitt wieder heben, da sie wie eine Klausur gewertet wird. Die (richtige) mündliche Abiturprüfung ist erst Ende April angesetzt.. : :Für das Englisch Abitur sind sog. Short Stories Pflichtlektüren. Dazu zählen u.a. Erzählungen von Joseph Conrad (Outpost of Progress) oder S. Maugham (Force of Circumstances). Sagen euch diese Stories denn etwas? :Die Themen, die in diesen Stories vorkommen, müssen mit den Themen aus Avatar verglichen werden, da sich - laut meinem Tutor - hier einige Parallelen erkennen lassen. : :Zunächst werde ich kurz den Filminhalt wiedergeben und die Personen vorstellen. :Mein Inhaltsverzeichnis sieht so aus (Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ihr die englischen Ausdrücke versteht..): : :The Movie :-- Summary :-- Persons and setting : :Points of comparison: :--Protagonists :--Racism/View of natives :--Relation between natur & people :-Hubris :--Failure :--Endings : :Mir scheint das noch etwas wenig zu sein, zudem sind die Unterschiede bzw. Gemeinsamkeiten meist in einem Satz gesagt. Außerdem kommen mir meine Argumentationen recht "schwammig" vor.. So habe ich bspw. unter dem Punkt "Relation betwee natur & people" zu Avatar folgendes geschrieben: :Navis: deep respect for nature, the creatures, their planet and their god :Americans: blinded by profit ; Destroy nature because of the ressource u. ; nature = jungle with barbarous aliens. :In einer der Stories wird die Natur so dargestellt: :Outpost of Progress: wilderness is haunting and tight ; Jungle is threatening and awe-inspiring --> impenetrable wall, behind which doze the unknown and the evil. :Hier habe ich noch ein entsprechendes Zitat aus dem Buch hinzugefügt. :Eine Filmszene wäre hier auch passend, bspw. bei der Rettung Jacks durch Neytiri vor den Wölfen.. oder? : :Ich weiß nicht ob meine Vergleiche alle korrekt sind.. daher auch diese Unsicherheit.. :Die Präsentation muss gut werden, sonst geht mein Abischnitt ziemlich in' Keller.. : :Grüße, :Malouu : : ::Fangen wir erstmal bei der korrekten Schreibweise von Namen an. Der Protagonist heißt Jake und nicht Jack. Der Plural von Na'vi ist ebenfalls Na'vi. ::Unmittelbare Vergleiche der Charaktere mit Amerika ergeben keinen Sinn, denn es wird in Avatar nie irgendeine Nationalität erwähnt. Die RDA sollst du als Menschheit im Ganzen interpretieren. Es gibt allerdings etliche Fingerzeige, die einen Bezug zu Amerika haben, wie die Kolonialisierung Amerikas und der unrühmliche Umgang mit den Eingeborenen (Imperialismus), den Irakkrieg (unbegründeter/provozierter Angriff), 9/11 (der Fall vom Hometree). Wenn in einer der Short Stories die Natur auftaucht, kannst du da möglicherweise z.B. die zunehmende Entfernung des Menschen zur Natur, Zerstörung der eigenen Umwelt und die anderer (z.B. südamerikanische Regenwälder), Tötung von Wildtieren wegen Furcht durch Unkenntnis oder Profitgier und Ähnliches einbeziehen. ::Es gibt auch jede Menge Motive aus Religion, Mythologie und Spirituellem. Stichworte sind hier: Eywa, Pantheismus, Gaia, Tree of Souls, Yggdrasil, Hinduismus, Rama, Krishna, Reinkarnation, Leben nach dem Tod, Sanskrit (Filmtitel). Vielleicht kannst du ja auch etwas mit der Grußformel "I See you" anfangen (Verb absichtlich groß), deren Bedeutung sich im Prinzip durch die ganze Kultur der Na'vi zieht. Norm hat den Satz im Hintergrund treffend beschrieben mit It's not just "I'm seeing you in front of me". It's "I see into you". I see who you are, I accept you, I understand you. Gibt sicherlich auch Sympathiebonus das auf Na'vi zu erwähnen, wenn korrekt ausgesprochen. ;) Faern. 21:25, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Danke für die Korrektur :) :: ::Die Natur spielt eher weniger eine Rolle. Auf die Protagonisten in einer der Stories wirkt die Natur als etwas undurchdringbares, gefährlichem und beeindruckendes zugleich auf sie ein.. In allen Stories wird eigentlich der Imperialismus in ein schlechtes Bild gestellt. Kein Respekt gegenüber den Einheimischen, die colonizers (hier werden die Briten verstanden) fühlen sich durchweg als "superior" an und sehen die Einheimischen als "inferior".. Motive aus der Religion sind nicht zu finden. Falls du etwas Zeit hast, könnte ich dir einen Link schicken, wo du dich eventuell kurz einlesen könntest :) Ebenso gibt es keinerlei spirituelle oder geistliche Deutungen. (http://wiki.zum.de/Colonial_Encounters) :: ::Ich habe mein Inhaltsverzeichnis nochmal geändert: Vergleich der Protagonisten ; Rassismus / View of natives ; Relation between nature & people / Society (Was kann hier genannt werden??) and Hubris ; behavioural change because of specific living conditions in the colonies (Wie sich das Verhalten der Menschen aufgrund der Lebensverhältnisse ändert..) ::Sollte dir noch ein weiterer Vergleichspunkt einfallen, den du eventuell durch die Informationen, die du auf der oben verlinkten Seite findest, entdeckt hast, dann nenn ihn bitte :) :: ::Wie würdet ihr denn den Film(-inhalt) präsentieren? Ich hätte nur Bilder gezeigt, nebenher die Geschichte erzählt, anstatt auf jede Folie nen Text zu putzen.. ::Grüße ::~~~~